how do i love thee?
by Dahell
Summary: sometime in your life, you stop and pay attention to the other things that matters...


Disclaimer: you know how this stuff goes…

A lone slim figure was walking down the deserted road. Tall trees casting a tender shadow over the figure and its path. Rustling leaves gently sways with the soft wind. Some were gently falling on the road.

The sun peeks through the trees, lighting her. Dark brown hair, light brown eyes. A fair tall girl holds to her chest her books and her brown bag swaying on her left hand.

"Nothing would ever be enough for you!" the girl angrily screamed at a big stout man. 

The man shouted back "How can I be satisfied when you are not doing what I expect you to do?" 

"I do try father! I always do! You are just not satisfied because you try to mold me into a perfect person, which I am not! I am not perfect, you are not perfect, and nobody is perfect! Please try to understand!" she pleaded this time.

"You are the one who cannot understand young lady! We're only trying to protect you! The standards of the society we live in requires you to be atleast a top student with refined manners and being otherwise will only outcast you from a world that will bring you a future every individual dreams of. Stop your foolishness because it will only destroy the already pathetic life you live in!"

The girl stood up "You crazy people. You don't care about me. You only care about yourselves and your stupid reputation!

"Stop that this instant!" a woman's voice came sharply. "That is not the way to talk to your father! Can't you see he only wants the best for you?"

"You too! Why do you always have to agree with everything he says? I'm sick and tired of it!" after a long silence the girl spoke up again "Why don't you just leave me alone?" the girl whispered then left. 

Students were starting to arrive when the girl stopped to stare at her 'temporary' school. She heard a student whisper to her friend "Who is she?"

"Who is she?" a mean looking young man said to a tall guy. 

"Dunno…" he replied. "Yo Kohei! Who's she?"

"A new recruit." Kohei replied. "Got five of them already."

"A recruit huh?" the tall guy murmured. "Hey missy! Shouldn't you be at your cozy big mansion having tea parties?"

The mean looking guy laughed.

The girl, though afraid, was stubborn. She eyed the tall man and said with defiance, "Maybe because having tea parties with living Barbie dolls doesn't appeal to me."

"How about playing with live guns? Does that appeal to you?" the mean guy asked lazily.

The girl smiled sickly. "Especially when I'm blowing it up to your face."

"Nice goin' girlie…" the tall guy laughed.

"Oh yeah? How about testin' your fondness for guns?" the mean guy asked.

"How can I do that?" the girl asked back.

"Well, see that store over there?"

"Oh, you mean the liquor store?"

"Yeah. How 'bout robbin' it and get us some stuff we need. Anyway, it's some form of initiation too. Yah got the stuff we need, were on your side. Yah don't, your outta here."

"Think about it girl. We can help yah too." the tall guy added.

The girl though about it then asked, "Do I have to bring the gun?"

"Of course honey. We want to give the old man there a little scare won't we?"

"Am I the only one who will rob the store?"

"Nope. Since there are five of you who are new here then y'all gonna rob the store." the tall guy said. "So, are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in."

"And remember, IF ever you get caught, nobody talks. Got it?"

"Got it."

Students were starting to fill the entrance as she walked in. Since she was told where the principal's office was she didn't have to stop and ask directions. She continued to walk until she reached the principal's office.

A gunshot was clearly heard. Police sirens were nearing. They tried to escape but they were surrounded. Five teenagers were caught robbing a liquor store and shooting the clerk.

Near the office, several students were discussing some things. Others were just laughing and joking. She continued to walked and stopped at a certain door. She knocked and heard a distinct voice of a woman saying, "Come in." then she entered.

A silent girl was seen escorted out from prison. She took one last glance to her companions who looked at her with contempt. She turned back; head bowed and continued walking. She was led to a car; her father and mother were standing beside it. They didn't even bother to greet her. The chauffeur, who always looked cold to the girl, opened the door for the backseat and ushered her in. From across the street, she saw Kohei who eyed her understandingly. Then the car sped away.

"You are so stupid!" the stout man shouted. "Are you that crazy to do that kind of thing? To join some no-good gang? To rob a liquor store and shoot the clerk?"

"Why did you bail me out?" the girl shot back to her father. "Why didn't you just left me in prison to rot? Oh, I remember! You have a reputation to keep so that your friends in the 'society' we live in will not know about it! So that YOUR name will be cleared out in any…."

She hadn't had the chance to continue what she was saying because her father slapped her.

"Why you…" the stout man suddenly stopped. He clutched his chest then started to fall on the floor.

The woman screamed. She suddenly turned to the maid nearby. "What are you doing? Call the ambulance! Quick!" 

The maid rushed out. The girl just stood there. Staring at her father, knowing that this is the last time she will see him.

"Please take a seat. The principal will be here shortly." the woman who answered the door said pleasantly. Suddenly, the door to the main office opened. A hugely built, old woman with eyeglasses stepped out and asked the girl to follow her inside. The girl followed obediently.

People were everywhere. Giving condolences and prayers. Others were just there simply to be there. She saw her mother sitting at the corner. She just sat there and stared into space. The girl went to her mother. 

She was near when she heard her mother whisper, "Don't you even dare come near me."

"I'm so…."

"Your sorry…" she said silently. Then with growing hysteria, "Your sorry! How can you say that right now! Were you sorry when you let your father down? Were you sorry when you made a mistake? Now, are you sorry that your father is dead because of you! Because you were so stubborn to listen to him when all he wanted was to give you the best!" then she whispered, "Sometimes I wish that I never gave birth to a daughter like you."

"… and these are your schedule. Oh, and your room is also written there. You won't miss it. Do you have everything you need?" the principal asked.

"Hai Cordero-sensei." the girl answered.

"Well Hanazawa-san, welcome to Shohoku High."

**__**

~TBC~


End file.
